Familie
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Die Fortsetzung zu Emilia Reid und Mr. & Mrs. Reid. Der letzte Teil der Trilogie.


Familie

Lächelnd stand Emilia in der Küche und kochte Abendessen. Spencer würde in einer halben Stunde von der Arbeit nach Hause kommen und sie wollte ihn überraschen. Bevor er zu dem Fall aufgebrochen war, hatten sie sich heftig gestritten und Emilia wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen und einen schönen Abend mit ihrem Mann verbringen. Spencer hatte ihr aus dem Flugzeug wie üblich eine Nachricht geschickt, dass es ihm gut ging und dass er pünktlich zu Hause sein würde. Allerdings war die Nachricht schlicht gehalten. Er war also immer noch sauer auf sie. Hoffentlich würde das Essen es etwas besser machen.

Das Klingeln der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt sah sie auf die Uhr. Spencer konnte es nicht sein...er hatte schließlich einen Schlüssel und außerdem arbeitete er noch.  
Sie ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. In dem Moment, in dem sie erkannte, dass Aaron Hotchner vor ihrer Tür stand, verstand sie.  
"Nein…", hauchte sie, doch Hotch, war sofort dabei sie zu beruhigen. "Nein Emilia, er lebt. Aber er ist vor dem FBI Gebäude angeschossen wurden. Ich bring sie zu ihm ins Krankenhaus." Emilia nickte wie in Trance, stellte in der Küche den Herd ab, nahm ihre Sachen und begleitete Hotch.

Auf der Autofahrt war sie angespannt und sagte nicht ein Wort bis sie am Krankenhaus angekommen waren. So schnell sie konnte, lief sie rein zur Anmeldung. "Wo ist mein Ehemann Agent Reid?" Die Frau an der Anmeldung sah auf. "Er ist noch im OP...eine Etage hoch und dann den linken Flur nach hinten." "Danke…" Und schon war Emilia losgelaufen, Hotch hinter sich zurücklassend.

Aaron Hotchner hatte eine Frau in Absatzschuhen noch nie so schnell laufen sehen...bis jetzt. Emilia sprintete die Treppe nach oben, hielt sich an der Ecke fest um nicht wegzurutschen und rannte den linken Korridor nach hinten, bis sie auf den Rest des Teams traf. "Habt ihr Neuigkeiten?", fragte sie, ohne die anderen zu begrüßen. "Nein, der Arzt wollte uns nichts sagen, weil wir keine Angehörigen sind.", antwortete Morgan ihr und drückte sie erstmal auf einen Stuhl, damit sie sich wenigstens etwas beruhigte.

Kaum, dass der Arzt jedoch den OP verließ, war Emilia schon bei ihm. "Wie geht es meinem Mann?" "Mrs. Reid, ihr Mann ist momentan stabil. Die Kugel hat die Aorta im Bauchraum verletzt, aber das war nicht weiter problematisch. Was uns jedoch Sorgen macht, ist der hypovolämische Schock. Zwar konnten wir auch das behandeln, allerdings haben wir uns dazu entschlossen ihren Mann vorerst zu sedieren. Er wird voraussichtlich erst morgen Mittag aufwachen." "Kann ich jetzt zu ihm?" "Momentan noch nicht. Eine Schwester wird sie dann zu ihm bringen." "Danke…" Emilia wollte sich gerade setzen, als ihr ein Mann auffiel. Er war in Handschellen und wurde von zwei Polizisten begleitet. Außerdem hatte er den einen Arm in der Schlinge. "Ist das das Schwein, was auf meinen Mann geschossen hat?!" Wütend ging sie auf den Mann zu, während Morgan versuchte sie zu beruhigen. "Emilia, das bringt doch nichts, wenn du dich jetzt aufregst." Natürlich wollte auch Derek den Typ am liebsten verprügeln, doch jetzt ging es erst einmal darum, Emilia zu schützen. Diese jedoch war einfach zu wütend. "Wohin bringen sie ihn?" "Er kommt in ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis." "Sehr gut!" Bevor Morgan noch etwas machen konnte, hatte sich Emilia von einer der Krankenschwestern einen Stift geliehen und damit ein Zeichen auf die Hand des Mannes gemalt, der Spencer angeschossen hatte. Es war ein Punkt, welcher einen kleineren und dann einen größeren Kreis außer herum hatte. "Daran wird sie jeder als Abschaum erkennen!", sagte sie zu ihm und ging zurück zu der Stelle wo die anderen warteten.

"Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", wollte JJ wissen. "Ich hab ihm ein Zeichen aufgemalt. Dadurch wissen die alle, dass er keine Schonung verdient." "Woher weißt du sowas?", fragte Morgan erstaunt. "Ich leite einen eigenen Verlag mit über 1000 Mitarbeitern...und ich gebe jedem eine Chance. Der Leiter der Druckerei war ein ehemaliger Dealer. Miranda, meine beste Lektorin, war eine Prostituierte. Ich gebe ihnen allen eine zweite Chance ihr Leben auf die Reihe zu bekommen, aber es gibt Regeln. Keiner darf seiner früheren Beschäftigung nachgehen oder Drogen konsumieren. Man erfährt so einiges, wenn man den Leuten zuhört." "Und du kannst dir das alles merken?", Emily war erstaunt. "Ja, ich kann mir das alles merken. Ich kenne auch jeden meiner Angestellten mit Namen. Und ich kenne ihre Geschichten. Es ist wichtig ihnen zuzuhören. Nur dann kann man etwas bewirken.  
Es gibt viele kluge Köpfe da draußen...nur weil sie auf der sozialen Leiter ganz unten stehen, heißt das nicht, dass sie nichts können. Falls euch übrigens jemand einfällt, ich könnte noch jemanden für die Buchhaltung und im Management gebrauchen. Ich hab die ganze Chefetage gekippt, als ich den Verlag offiziell übernommen habe.", erklärte sie, als eine Krankenschwester zu ihnen kam.

"Mrs. Reid, sie können jetzt zu ihrem Mann.", sagte sie und Emilia folgte ihr sofort. Die Krankenschwester brachte sie in das Zimmer, wo Spencer lag und Emilia ging sofort zu ihm. "Spence…", flüsterte sie. Dann ging sie sich einen Stuhl holen und setzte sich zu ihrem Mann ans Bett. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand ihn die Ihre.

Leise betraten nun auch die anderen das Zimmer. "Wie geht es ihm?", wollte Garcia auch sogleich wissen. "Die Kugel hat die Aorta verletzt und der Blutverlust hat einen Schock ausgelöst. Die Ärzte haben ihn vorerst sediert.", erklärte sie ohne von ihrem Mann wegzusehen. "Emilia, er wird wieder.", versuchte Morgan sie zu beruhigen und ihr etwas die Sorgen zu nehmen. "Ich hab solche Angst um ihn. Und bevor er gegangen ist, haben wir gestritten.", gestand sie. "Ihr werdet noch genug Zeit haben, um das zu klären.", sagte Emily und legte Emilia eine Hand auf die Schulter. Emilia hingegen sah zu Hotch. "Das letzte Mal waren es eine Gehirnerschütterung und einige Prellungen. Diesmal ist es eine Schusswunde. Was wird es das nächste Mal sein?", fragte sie ihn. Sie wollte nicht, dass er das er wieder vor ihrer Tür stand und ihr womöglich eine noch schlimmere Nachricht überbringen musste. "Emilia, das wird nicht wieder passieren. Wir werden auf ihn aufpassen.", versprach Aaron Hotchner ihr.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Hotch das Zimmer um nach Reid zu sehen und musste etwas schmunzeln. Emilia war auf dem Stuhl eingeschlafen, den Kopf auf dem Bett und Spencers Hand immer noch in ihrer. "Emilia?" Vorsichtig legte Hotch ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und rüttelte sie wach. Noch etwas orientierungslos wachte sie auf und sah sich um. "Guten Morgen, Agent Hotchner.", begrüßte sie ihn und sah dann schließlich wieder zu Spencer. Sie seufzte leise. Er war immer noch nicht aufgewacht.  
"Lassen sie ihm Zeit, Emilia. Die Ärzte haben doch gesagt, dass er erst gegen Mittag aufwachen wird.", erklärt er und sie nickte. Dann jedoch veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck, sie sprang auf und rannte in das angrenzende Badezimmer um sich über der Toilette zu übergeben. Hotch, welcher ihr nachgegangen war, hielt ihr die Haare zurück und half ihr dann beim Aufstehen, da ihre Beine noch ziemlich zitterten. "Danke, aber das hätten sie wirklich nicht sehen sollen.", sagte sie, doch der Agent schmunzelte nur. "Schon in Ordnung. Meiner Frau ging es genauso. Wie weit sind sie?" "Siebte Woche…", beantwortete sie seine Frage, bevor sie sich wieder in einen vorzeigbaren Zustand brachte.

Als sie sich schließlich wieder zu Spencer ans Bett setzte, fragte Hotch. "Er weiß es noch nicht, oder?" "Nein. Das war auch der Grund, warum wir uns gestritten haben. Mir ging es schlecht und Spencer wollte unbedingt, dass ich zum Arzt gehe. Aber ich war überzeugt davon, dass es nur eine Grippe ist. Beim letzten Mal hatte ich die Symptome schließlich auch nicht.", erklärte sie und bemerkte Hotchs Blick. "Tun sie nicht so, als ob sie überrascht wären. Ich weiß, dass sie es wissen." Sie seufzte leise. "Manchmal vergisst Spence, dass ich seine Frau bin und er mir nichts verheimlichen kann…  
Sechs Leute, die zu Besuch kommen nachdem sie erfahren haben, dass Spence verheiratet ist und keiner von ihnen stellt die Frage nach Kindern. Ich muss kein Profiler sein, um zu bemerken, dass sie es wissen."  
Hotch schmunzelte. "Sie sind wirklich die perfekte Frau für Reid.", schmunzelte er, bevor er sich weiter mit ihr unterhielt.

Es war gegen Mittag, als Hotch sich gerade einen Kaffee holte und Emilia einen Tee mitbrachte, als er durch die Glasscheibe sah, wie Emilia lächelnd bei Reid saß und ihm die Haare etwas weiter aus dem Gesicht strich. Er bemerkte, dass Reid's Augenlider sich bewegten und entschied sich den beiden etwas Zeit allein zu geben.

Emilia saß lächelnd bei ihrem Ehemann, als dieser die Augen aufschlug. "Spence! Ich bin so froh, dass du wach bist!" "Mia…", krächzte er, bevor seine Frau ihm half sich aufzusetzen und ihm ein Glas Wasser reichte. "Danke…", sagte er und stellte das Glas dann etwas ungelenk auf dem Tisch ab, nachdem er es geleert hatte.  
"Spence, es tut mir leid." "Was tut dir leid?" Seine Stimme war immer noch etwas rau, doch das Sprechen funktionierte. "Unser Streit und dass ich so dumm war. Du hattest Recht...ich hätte zum Arzt gehen sollen.", erklärte sie ihm, woraufhin er ihre Hand nahm. "Mia, dass ist doch jetzt vollkommen egal...Ich bin nur froh, dich zu sehen." Ihm war klar, wie leicht er hätte sterben können und er war einfach nur noch glücklich Emilia zu sehen.

"Nein, dass ist nicht egal, Spencer Reid.", begann sie und suchte etwas in ihrer Handtasche. Reid wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Wenn sie ihn in dem Tonfall schon mit Spencer ansprach, war das ein Warnzeichen, doch Spencer Reid hatte sie ihn bis jetzt nur genannt, wenn es wirklich schlimm war. Endlich hatte sie anscheinend gefunden, was sie suchte, denn sie grinste triumphierend. "Wir werden uns demnächst umstellen müssen…", erklärte sie und gab ihm lächelnd das Ultraschallbild.

Spencer Reid konnte es nicht fassen. Er sah wie gebannt auf das Bild, bevor ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien, welches immer größer wurde. Ungeachtet der Nähte in seinem Oberkörper, zog er sie zu sich und küsste sie. "Langsam Spence.", lachte sie, bevor sie seine Hand ergriff und sie auf ihren Bauch legte. "Wir werden ein Baby haben.", sagte sie und sah in seine Augen, welche vor Freude leuchteten.


End file.
